My Little Pony: Off With Your Tail!
by DamianKastle
Summary: A mischievous and evil little imp sneaks into Ponyville and upon seeing the tails of the Mane Six, decides to steal them in order to complete a special potion, and so, one by one he manages to dock each of them in their sleep. Now the girls must find a way to restore their tails and stop whatever the little creature has planned.


**My Little Pony: Off With Your Tail!**

It was another calm afternoon in Ponyville and while the majority of the townspeople went about their usual everyday activities, such as walking around, talking, or playing with friends and relatives, or just hanging around a restaurant and or spa. While most of the ponies did those things, most of the heroes of Equestria, such as Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike, were in the middle of Pinkie Pie putting on a performance for everypony around.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" she called out in a dramatic and hammy way. "Prepare for a great show full of entertainment, laughs and more then one dare!"

The party pony back flipped and landed on a giant red ball with only one hoof while she used her forehooves to begin juggling several rubber chickens as well as balancing a stick with a plate on top on her nose and finally blow into a trumpet rapidly.

Everypony laughed as she rolled on top of the red ball as it went forward and back several times, all of them were greatly amused by Pinkie's random little show as well as amazed by her feats. As she did so, carnival music began to play as well.

Rainbow wiped some tears from her eyes as she laughed. "Boy, Pinkie Pie sure is the randomest pony ever, huh?"

Rarity giggled. "Indeed. There's nopony quite like her."

"Thank goodness for that." Applejack admitted. "I don't think Ponyville could handle more then one Pinkie Pie."

"After the whole 'Pinkie Clone Incident' I have to agree." Rarity stated.

"Still, it's nice to have a little fun and laugh, things have been so busy lately I don't think I've had time for either!" Twilight confessed.

"I'll vouch for _that_." Spike said, with a snicker. Twilight just glared at him annoyed.

"I agree with Twilight. Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the little things…" Fluttershy sighed, peacefully.

Unknown to any of them, their peaceful time was about to end as something or someone was burrowing under the ground and making it's way towards Ponyville.

Once it reached the edge of town, something fast popped out of the ground and zipped toward the closest object in order to hide from some of the ponies that were walking by. The creature quickly tip toed from one hiding place to the next, over and over again, trying hard not to get seen by anypony and was beginning to get closer to where the crowd was gathered around Pinkie, who continued to make them all laugh.

Pinkie then dropped what she was holding and jumped off the ball. "Oh! And just you wait everypony! You haven't seen anything yet! Watch this!"

The pink quickly zoomed off and then came back with something very big and covered in a large tarp.

"Uh… Pinkie Pie? What is _that_?" Twilight asked, a little concerned.

Pinkie then somehow appeared on top of the large object. "Ok everypony, allow me to introduce to you all the most awesomest thing you've ever seen! It's a gift from a friend so fillies and gentlecolts let me present… the Super Party Cannon!"

And with that, the tarp came off and revealed a super large red and blue cannon with stars all over it and Pinkie Pie right on top of it.

The crowd "oohed" and "awed" at the sight of it.

"Whoa… hey, isn't that Cheese Sandwich's party cannon?" Rainbow pointed out.

"Yep! He let me borrow it!" Pinkie smiled.

"For _what_ exactly?" Applejack inquired.

"Well I know it's probably not a good idea…" Twilight winced.

"Easy! I'm gonna shoot myself out of this cannon, go _all the way around_ the world and land back here again… in under five seconds!" Pinkie revealed. "Isn't that cool!?"

"Hmm… more like… _crazy_." Spike stated, flatly.

"Pinkie, there's no way that's gonna work!" Twilight told her as Pinkie put herself inside it.

"We'll see about _that_!" Pinkie sang as she slowly lowered herself into the muzzle.

"Should… we stop her?" Fluttershy inquired, nervously.

"I… don't think we could even if we tried…" Rarity admitted. The others all voiced their agreements.

"Oh…" The shy pony said.

Then before long the cannon fired and Pinkie was sent flying at supersonic speed into the air and right over all of their heads until she had vanished from sight. She screamed 'Whee!' the whole time as she flew all the way around the planet. The party pony soon wound up back where she started and skidded to a stop near the rest of the Mane Six and Spike.

"I'm back!" she announced, cheery. The crowd clapped and stomped their hooves rapidly as they cheered loudly.

"Wait, a minute!" Rainbow interrupted, making them stop. "How do we know you _really_ went around the world?"

"Oh, you want proof?" Pinkie asked before she pulled a large scale out of her hair. "Here! A dragon scale from the Dragonlands, patent pended!"

Rainbow took the scale in amazement. "Whoa… it's real!" she revealed to everypony.

"And the Dragonlands are miles away from here, so…" Fluttershy began.

"Yep! I did it!" Pinkie smiled. The crowd resumed cheering again while Pinkie's friends gathered around her and embraced her whilst congratulating her.

While this all happened, the mysterious creature that had made it's way to the crowd popped up from behind the cannon and was currently eyeing the Mane Six, specifically their rumps, which were practically aimed in it's direction. The shadowy creature's eyes widened while drool dripped from its mouth as it panted hungrily before it shook its head.

"No, _no_! Not those you fool!" it scolded itself before its eyes shifted to what were _connected_ to their rumps; their _tails_. " _Those_. Yes… those look absolutely _perfect_!"

The little creature snickered before it snuck backwards and into the darkness of the valley behind it.

Spike turned around after he heard a bit of the creature's little snicker but saw nothing around but cheering ponies.

"Huh… that's odd," he remarked, scratching his head.

Twilight turned to him. "What's odd?" she asked.

"I thought I heard something. Someone… snickering." Spike confessed. "In a creepy way I might add…"

"Hmm, I didn't hear anything." Twilight admitted, with a shrug.

"Oh… guess it was nothing." Spike said.

"Well, come on then, Pinkie said she's gonna throw a party about going around the world in five seconds." Twilight revealed as she started walking away.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Spike smirked as he started walking also.

As the group of ponies continued to walk off towards Sugarcube corner, where Pinkie was going to hold her party in, the mystery creature that was eyeing their flanks and tails stepped out and watched. It walked further out of the shadows and revealed itself to be a little red imp creature that was even shorter then Spike. It had a pointy tail, horns on it's head, yellow sclera and red reptile like eyes plus clawed feet, hands and wore a loincloth around it's waist.

The imp flashed his sharp, menacing looking teeth as he chuckled evilly. "Soon… very soon…"

* * *

It was soon late at night, and the Princess of Friendship, along with her young assistant were just coming back home from Pinkie Pie's party looking exhausted and ready to sleep right away.

"Boy… that was some party huh…?" Twilight remarked, sleepily.

"I'll say…" Spike agreed. "I feel like I could sleep for a _week_!"

"Well _I_ feel like I could fall asleep right on the ground here." Twilight admitted. Both she and Spike chuckled a bit at this before opening the door and entering the caste. They begin to closed the door behind them but fail to notice a thin red tail stopping the door before it could close fully while the owner of the red tail zipped right it and quietly closed the door.

The little red creature continued to tiptoe down the hallways of the castle, following Twilight and Spike before they begin to break off and walk to their individual rooms.

"Well, see you in the morning Twilight!" Spike called out.

"Good night, Spike!" Twilight called back.

The red imp quickly zipped after Spike and watched him carefully as he entered his room and closed the door. Acting quickly the imp ran off and then came back with a chair that he set against Spike's door, locking him inside it.

The imp chuckled evilly. "Now with _him_ out of the way…" he muttered to himself before eying the direction Twilight was headed. "Time to get me a tail…"

Around the same time, Twilight was just beginning to reach her room but as she pushed it open a crack, she heard scurrying sounds close by and turned around, but she saw nothing. Sighing deeply she opened the door fully and walked right inside, unaware of a certain little demonic creature eyeing the door and making his way over to it.

The red imp rubbed his clawed hands with a snicker. "Ok tail, you are _mine_ …" he smiled, sinisterly. He looked up to the knob and tried to leap up and grab it but he was far too short to grab it. He growled in frustration. "I _hate_ being short!? Oh… I just gotta get me those tails and I'll be…"

Before he could finish he noticed a little table with a vase on top and that's when he got his idea.

" _Perfect_!" The imp grinned, pleased. He quickly went over to the table and pushed it over to the door. After climbing onto it, which made it wobble a bit, he leaned forward and grabbed the knob. Turning it slowly he opened the door a crack, but the constant wobbling made the vase on top of the table start to fall over but he grabbed the vase with his tail before it could hit the ground.

The imp sighed in relief, placed the vase back on top and jumped off the table before nudging the door open a bit, just enough for him to sneak inside.

While Twilight slept peacefully in her head with her little cap on, the red impish creature crept over to her and slowly pulled the covers of her bed off, though the alicorn was too asleep to notice at the time.

The imp hopped onto the bed next to her, reached into a hidden compartment in his loincloth and took out a giant pair of scissors which he held menacingly over Twilight, complete with a malicious grin.

He then made a soft buzzing noise in Twilight's ear which made her groan and flip over onto her stomach. The imp scooted down the bed a bit until he was right next to her flank, which he licked his lips at the sight of. Slowly and softly he grabbed Twilight's tail and lifted it up as high it could go.

The imp then positioned the scissors he held in his other clawed hand through Twilight's tail and right above the tailhead and then…

 _Snip!_

He cut Twilight's tail clean off, leaving only the dock behind. The imp tied the bottom part of the tail together so the hairs wouldn't fall out and snickered again as he stuffed it into a bag he just took out.

"One down…" he began before looking out the window. "Five more to go."

The imp hopped off the bed, scurried to the window, which he opened and hopped right out of the castle.

* * *

The next pony on his list was Rainbow Dash, and as he stood below her Cloud house, he looked a bit befuddled.

"Hmm… how to get up there so I can that pony's…" he began before he remembered something that made him snap his claws. "That's it!"

The imp scurried off as fast as he could.

When he finally came back, he was inside Twilight's personal hot air balloon which he used to ride all the way up to until he reached Rainbow's home. He hopped right out of the balloon and went right through the cloudy walls before landing inside Rainbow's bedroom.

He saw the bed she was sleeping, and snoring in and crept over to it.

Just like with Twilight, the imp carefully took Rainbow's covers off, got her to flip onto her stomach and snipped her tail right off before tying it together and stuffing it into his bag.

The imp snickered evilly for the umpteenth time. "This is gonna be _way_ too easy!" he remarked quietly before running back towards the wall, which he walked right through, chuckling the whole time.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as he got through to the other side he remembered that he was just on a cloud and was now standing on nothing. He looked down and held up a sign that said 'Uh-oh!' before falling back to the ground and making a imp shaped crater upon impact.

"I'm ok…" he weakly groaned to nopony in particular.

* * *

After recovering the imp made it's way to Sweet Apple Acres and the little house where Applejack and her family slept in. He climbed up the walls of the house until he reached the window of Applejack's room. The farm pony was fast asleep on her stomach just like the rest of them and was completely unaware of a certain imp pulling off her cover, raising her tail and cutting it right off, leaving her docked.

The little imp smiled, pleased that it was already tied together and stuffed it in it's bag before creeping out of the room.

He noticed the partially opened door of Apple Bloom's room and peeked inside, as the thought of docking her crossed his mind, though he quickly changed his mind when he saw it.

"Eh, too short…" he muttered before walking away. He then saw Big Mac's door and heard kissy noises coming Granny Smith's.

He peeked inside the old mare's room and saw her holding her pillow closely as she talked in her sleep.

"Now sweetie hold your horses…" she quietly muttered. "That's it… now pucker up for granny…"

She kissed the pillow she held so tightly in her forehooves, believing it to be a handsome stallion. The imp quickly got a wonderfully awful idea as it grinned mischievously

Then before long, the surprisingly strong imp carried Granny Smith above it's head all the way into Big Macintosh's room. Like Applejack he was also sleeping on his deck and snoring loudly. The imp lifted Granny onto Big Mac's bed and right in front of his behind, which Granny grabbed with her hooves and began to coo and chuckle as she continued to dream before planting a wet one on Big Mac's rump.

The red imp giggled at it's handy work and then scurried off.

* * *

Next, he went into Sugarcube Corner and got into Pinkie Pie's room upstairs and before anypony knew it, he had already immobilized Gummy by sticking him in some _actual_ gum and putting a giant beach ball it his toothless mouth while he went to work on cutting Pinkie Pie's tail off.

Once he did he quickly brought it up to his nose and breathed in the scent deeply before sighing loudly. "Hmm! Just like cotton candy…" he muttered, blissfully before tying it together, stuffing it in his bag.

The next thing he did was take out a marker and draw glasses and a mustache on Pinkie's face, making him snicker before leaving.

* * *

After that he went over to Rarity's boutique where, after using some plungers to scale the glassy walls and reach her room, he took out a glass cutter and carefully cut open a perfect circle that he took out with one of the plungers and hopped right inside.

Creeping as quietly as he could, the imp made it's way over to where Rarity was sleeping, and pulled off her covers, though in a more hurried manner then he had intended. Luckily for him, she was wearing her night mask and was so into her sleep that she didn't notice, filling him with relief.

He hopped onto the bed and tried pushing her onto her back, but the fashionista pony wouldn't budge and so, the frustrated imp was forced to cut her tail while she was still laying on her back.

The imp grabbed onto it tightly and got the scissors closer to Rarity as he prepared to cut it but he quickly released his grip and pulled the scissors away when Rarity began to shift around and laid on her stomach all on her own while muttering something that he couldn't make out. He sighed and wiped his head in relief after seeing that she wasn't waking up and got back to work.

He lifted her curly tail up, and after positioning it right between the two blades of the scissors he snapped them shut and cut it off, leaving behind the nub that it was connected to.

The imp snickered to himself in success and got an idea as he tied and put the tail away upon seeing Rarity apparently _drooling_ on her pillow. He took a camera and quickly snapped a picture of her drooling and also lifted up her rump and took a picture of that as well.

Following that, the red imp hopped off the bed and scurried downstairs where all of Rarity's newly finished outfits were resting on the pony shaped mannequins and got an even more nasty idea. Pretty soon, the imp was zooming around like a red blur and tearing up all of the dresses until they were all partially destroyed.

His mischief complete, the imp laughed evilly before leaving.

* * *

The final house the imp arrived at was Fluttershy's cottage and he looked especially excited to be standing before it.

"Five down… one tail to go!" he told him before he began to creep over.

After climbing up the cottage to the second floor, specifically to the window of Fluttershy's room the imp ceased being subtle and broke through the small window, shattering the glass but surprisingly it didn't wake Fluttershy up.

His eyes quickly locked onto the sleeping shy pony, snoring so softly that it was practically cute, not that the imp really noticed of course, all he cared about was what was underneath the covers.

"Heh, heh, so close… soon my dream will finally…" he began to mutter to himself before he was suddenly kicked in the side by something and knocked into a wall. He rubbed his head and groaned. "Hey… what gives!?"

A large shadow loomed over the red imp, who gazed up ahead and saw Fluttershy's little pet rabbit named Angel Bunny standing right in front of him, his eyes narrowed.

The imp quietly laughed with a mocking tone. "And who are _you_ supposed to be? This pony's bodyguard?" he remarked, unafraid. Angel answered him by getting into a fighting position, to which the imp responded back with a sigh and a neck crack. "Fine, have it _your_ way."

The little red creature quickly stood back up and got into a fighting stance as well. The two of them gazed at each other seriously, like they were two cowboys about to have it out like in some old western movie before finally…

They zipped toward each other and began to fight, which caused a large amount of dust to surround them both completely, parts of them stuck out momentarily before being sucked back in while sounds of violence were heard from it.

The ball of violence went all the way down from Fluttershy's room to the living room, where the rest of her animal friends were sleeping and unlike Fluttershy they were awoken easily by the sounds the imp and the bunny were making.

"Hey! Cut it out… Get away from you little… Leave me alone ya stupid bunny!" The imp cried out in frustration before he soon sent Angel flying straight up toward the ceiling and then crashing down to the floor near the kitchen, completely hogtied. The rabbit struggled but was unable free itself from it's binds. The imp stood up and cheered, victorious. "Yes! Yes! Victory is mine!"

The red imp then began dancing in celebration, even doing a moonwalk while the other animals watched him completely befuddled. He then turned towards them.

"And as for _you guys_ …" he began, grinning evilly.

Then before long, the imp managed to tie up each of the animals, including Harry the bear, Mr. Mousey, some birds and raccoons and threw them all out the window along with Angel.

With that done he quickly went back upstairs to Fluttershy's room, took off her cover and cut off her tail, right at the dock. His work complete he quickly hopped out the window and squealed as he struggled to hold in his excitement.

"Yes! I've done it! Now, all that's left is to begin the potion making process!" The red imp declared as he laughed evilly before taking off through the entrance of the Everfree Forest that was right near Fluttershy's house and then disappearing.

* * *

Hours passed, and pretty soon Celestia had begun to raise the sun over the hills, signaling the beginning of a brand new morning and one by one everypony in Equestria had begun to wake up, completely unaware of what had transpired last night.

A sudden and repeated banging noise coming from outside her room was the thing that woke Twilight up right away. She felt groggy as she sat up and stretched like a cat would; her rump raised to the sky and then her nose before shaking her head and turning to the door, a bit annoyed.

"What in Equestria…" she wondered before she walked over to the door and opened it. "Spike! Keep it down! I'm still trying…"

She looked around but saw no sign of her assistant anywhere, which was strange since the sounds were still continuing on.

"Spike? Spike, where are you?"

"Twilight! In here!"

She galloped a bit before reaching Spike's door and gasped upon seeing that a chair was blocking the door from being opened while a certain dragon on the other side kept banging on it.

"Spike?" Twilight called out.

"Twilight! Something's wrong! The door won't open!" The dragon exclaimed.

"Hold on." The alicorn told him before using her magic to remove the chair just as Spike rammed it with his shoulder, causing him to land flat on his face. Twilight quickly levitated him back up. "Spike, are you ok?"

"I… think so…" Spike muttered, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know? I just woke up, went to fix myself some breakfast when whamo! The door wouldn't open!" Spike revealed.

"Hmm… strange… who could have done this?" Twilight wondered. "I could have sworn there was just us here in the castle…"

"So did I…" Spike said before he saw something that made his eyes widen. "Uh… Twilight…?"

"What?"

"There's… something else that's strange too…"

"Something else? What is it?"

"Um… you might want to look behind you…"

The young Princess turned around like he said and upon seeing what he was looking at, which happened to be her missing tail, her pupils narrowed to a pinpoint.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed hysterically at the top of her lungs, making Spike wince and try to block out the scream. "My tail! W-where… where's my tail!?"

"Twilight, calm down…" Spike urged her.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down!? I've been…" Twilight began before gasping sharply. " _Docked_ …!"

"But… _how_?" Spike inquired, baffled.

"I don't know… but whoever it was must have been the one that locked you in your room…" Twilight deduced. "And if _I've_ been docked…"

The alicorn gasped in horror as a certain thought crossed her mind before she started running off.

"Twilight!" Spike called out.

"I have to tell the others!" Twilight cried, beginning to panic as she quickly used her teleporting spell to transport herself right to her front door.

But before she could open it, her friends all burst through the door, knocking her onto her back.

"Twilight!" They all exclaimed before realizing that they had just knocked their friend over.

"Oh… sorry about that…" Fluttershy apologized as she helped her up.

"No worries, I was just about to go to all of you, why are you…" Twilight began to ask.

"Because we have a _problem_." Rainbow answered.

"A _big_ problem." Applejack added as she and the others all turned and showed Twilight their rumps and docks; which were all missing their tails, making Twilight gasp.

"Oh no… not you guys too!" Twilight despaired.

"You too?" Pinkie repeated, confused.

"Does that mean…?" Rarity began fearfully before Twilight showed them all her severed tail also, causing Rarity to faint, rather dramatically for that matter.

"How did this even _happen_!?" Rainbow questioned.

"I don't know… but I think whoever did it snuck into the castle while we were sleeping, he even locked Spike in his room!" Twilight revealed.

"That's not all he did." Applejack said, bitterly. "After cutting off my tail he had a little 'fun' with Big Mac and Granny."

"What did he do?" Twilight inquired.

Applejack began to think back to the crack of dawn, which was when she usually got up and when she was awoken by two shrill screams, which happened to be coming from Big Mac and Granny Smith upon Granny waking up and seeing that instead of the handsome stallion from her dreams she was kissing she was actually kissing Big Macintosh's rump.

This scared the living daylights out of her as she screamed, waking Big Mac up instantly and getting him to scream upon realizing what his Granny had done.

The farm pony shook the thought from her head, disgusted. "You don't wanna know…" she advised them.

"Well, it can't be as worse as what _I_ woke up to!" Rarity said, teary eyed. "This loathsome creature destroyed all my clothes!"

And with that Rarity burst into tears, streams of water practically pouring out of her eyes while everypony else comforted her.

"Alright… there, there…" Applejack said, slowly.

"My beautiful tail…!" Rarity sobbed, dramatically.

"And poor Angel… he and the other animals were all tied up when I found them!" Fluttershy revealed, upset.

"And Gummy was stuck to the wall! With gum and a balloon in his mouth!" Pinkie added, appearing upset before quickly snapping back to a casual tone. "Granted, the gum was delicious but still! He drew on my face! Uncool!"

"I'll say! I mean… look at us! How is anypony gonna take us seriously looking like _this_?" Rainbow pointed out.

"They'll probably be staring at us until they go back…" Fluttershy feared.

" _If_ they grow back…" Rarity said, still crying.

"Well, they have to! Right…?" Applejack asked Twilight, hopefully.

"I think so… but right now, we need to find just who and what took our tails and _why_." Twilight stated.

"Yes! We hunt this ruffian down… and _destroy him_!" Rarity declared aggressively, freaking her friends out.

"Or… we can just go talk to him?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Oh… _fine_ …" Rarity grumbled. "But if he refuses I'm not apologizing for what I might do."

"That goes double for _me_." Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Well, first we have to find him." Applejack pointed out.

" _And_ our _tails_!" Pinkie added.

"Right and speaking of our tails, I think I know a spell that can lead us right to him!" Twilight revealed.

"What is it?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Well… first I'll need a lock of hair…" Twilight began before magically pulling out one of the hairs in her mane, causing her some brief pain. "Ow. Next I'll use my magic on this hair and, using my own DNA, I can pinpoint just where the one who stole our tails since wherever _my_ tail is…"

"All of ours are too!" Fluttershy realized.

"Awesome! Way to think it, egghead!" Rainbow congratulated.

"Ok, so where is he?" Applejack questioned.

Twilight quickly zapped the strand of mane hair with magic and closed her eyes and after a brief pause her eyes snapped back open. "I got it! Follow me girls, I can feel the single in this direction!" she said as she started to gallop away with the others, aside from Rarity.

"Wait!" she called out, making them stop. "Before we go, perhaps we should think of something to cover our… missing accessories."

"Oh yeah… we don't want any suspicious eyes looking at us and asking us certain questions that we don't plum know the answers to." Applejack recalled.

"How are we supposed to cover _this_?" Rainbow questioned as she pointed her tailless rump to them.

"I am _so_ glad that you asked." Rarity said, smiling.

* * *

Before long, the six tailless ponies were making their way through town and going in the direction Twilight's tracking spell was leading them, indicated by Twilight's glowing and blinking horn.

Plus, thanks to Rarity, they all had something on to cover up their tailless behind's which happened to be six beautiful dresses and while they were good at hiding the fact that they had no tails from everypony, they were all a riding a little high on the flank, making their rumps seem almost massive. Because of that error, they were all getting looks they were trying to avoid getting.

"Oh… everypony's staring at us…" Fluttershy said, fearfully.

"No duh, and why wouldn't they? Our rumps look like _tanks_!" Rainbow Dash commented. "By the way, thanks a lot Rarity!"

Rarity gasped, insulted. "Well! I would think you be a little more grateful, it was the best I could do under the circumstances and we _are_ in a hurry, remember?"

"We _are_ grateful, Rarity." Twilight assured her.

"And at least they don't know we have no tails." Applejack said.

"But now they think we have big rumps! It's like we traded one humiliation for another!" Rainbow pointed out, frustrated.

"It's only temporary Rainbow, once we get our tails back we can take them off and show that we _don't_ have big rumps." Twilight stated.

"Besides, Rarity's has always been a little big so there's no downside _there_." Pinkie remarked, cheerfully.

Rarity gasped sharply. "My rump is _not_ big!" she protested. "Right everypony?"

The others all began to mutter to themselves and scratch the back of their heads as they tried to come up with a response, but so far they got nowhere and an insulted Rarity just snorted and turned her head away.

" _Focus_ everypony." Twilight reminded them. "We need to get to where our tails are and _fast_."

Just then, some ponies began to stare and snap pictures of them silently, making most of them blush in embarrassment and brush away anypony that tried to sneak a peek under their dresses.

"Uh… can we do it _super fast_?" Pinkie inquired. "Like… _teleporting_?"

"I think we can… hold on…" Twilight said as she concentrated hard and her magical aura glowed even brighter before they all vanished in a flash of magenta light.

* * *

They soon reappeared somewhere else in another bright flash that left most of them a little disoriented and faint, they groaned as they tried to regain their balance.

"Well… _that_ worked…" Rainbow said as she tumbled to the right a bit.

"Sorry everypony, long distance teleporting tends to do that…" Twilight admitted.

"So… where are we?" Applejack asked, after shaking her head rapidly along with the others.

Fluttershy looked around and gulped. "Uh-oh… I know where we are…" she confessed as they recognized all the tall dark trees, eerie noises and the strange looking fauna all over the place. "The _Everfree Forest_ …!"

The blue Pegasus' face fell flat. "Of… _course_ it is,"

"Why does it always have to be _here_?" Applejack questioned, baffled.

"I don't know…" Twilight muttered, thinking hard.

Pinkie gasped. "Maybe somepony put a _curse_ on us!" she realized.

"I highly doubt that…" Rarity stated, flatly.

Twilight's horn then started glowing and blinking once again. "The signal is strongest this way! Come on!" she said as she walked on ahead with the others following.

They all trotted past tree after tree after tree as well as large and weird plants, what was worse was the odd sounds they heard all around them, from Timberwolves or Cragadile's none of them knew.

Eventually they came to another clearer spot of the forest and gasped at what they found.

At the edge of the clearing was a small looking hut plus a cauldron with a fire burning underneath and a mysterious liquid bubbling inside. Just then, the red imp that stole their tails came out of the hut with a bottle and a bag in hand, not noticing them until Rainbow yelled…

"Hey, you!"

The imp jumped and saw the Mane Six all glaring at him fiercely. "Uh-oh…" he squeaked.

"So _you're_ the scoundrel who stole our tails!" Rarity exclaimed.

The imp regained his composure and bowed. "In the flesh! Name's Jerry, how do you do?"

"Give us back our tails, Jerry!" Twilight demanded.

"No way! Their mine! I need them!" The imp now known as 'Jerry' stated, firmly as he held the bag away.

"Need them? For what?" Fluttershy asked, confused.

"Who cares why he needs them? Let's just clobber this shrimp!" Rainbow declared.

This seemed to strike a nerve in the imp as his eyes widened before narrowing sharply. " _What_ … did you call me…!?" he growled, his little fists clenching and cracking.

"You heard me, peewee!" Rainbow stated which seemed to make Jerry even more angry.

"Rainbow… I don't think taunting him is such a good idea…" Rarity warned her.

"Come on, what's he gonna…" Rainbow began to say.

"Do. Not. Call. Me… SHORT!" he yelled very loudly, practically blowing the wind in their faces. "Do you have _any idea_ how many times I've been called that!?"

"Uh…" Pinkie started to speak.

"Don't answer that!" Jerry snapped. "I've heard it all before! 'What a shrimp', 'what a pipsqueak', 'get lost shorty!'. Well, no more! Thanks to _your_ tails, I've come up with a way to end that sort of talk _for good_!"

"With our tails? _How_?" Twilight questioned.

"Easy! It's a special potion, that will make me big enough to crush all of you!" Jerry declared while holding up the bag full of tails. "All it needs is the DNA from six special ponies AKA you guys."

"And you think we're going to let you get away with that?" Twilight questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm… yes, I do." Jerry answered bluntly and smugly.

"Ha! Show's what _you_ know!" Rainbow spat. "Rarity, Twilight… get 'em!"

The two horned ponies nodded and attempted to use their magic to pull the bag toward them, but Jerry had a firm grip on it and pulled it back as hard her could, pretty soon they were caught in the middle of a fierce tug of war and it appeared to be dead even.

"Ha! Wouldn't bet on it! I'm stronger then I look!" Jerry bragged.

"Quick! While he's distracted! Let's get 'em!" Rainbow yelled as she and the others began to run and fly towards the imp.

"Not so fast!" Jerry declared as he used his own tail to take a picture out of the pocket of his loincloth and tossed it over to them.

The picture landed in front of the ponies running and flying, causing them to stop and look at it, to which they all yelped in response.

"Gah! My eyes!" Applejack exclaimed, covering them.

"Oh… I did _not_ need to see that!" Rainbow remarked, disgusted. Fluttershy covered her eyes and shook in fear while Pinkie Pie looked at it, fascinated.

"Ooh! _Cute_!" she said.

"What? What is it?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"It's Rarity's hindquarters…" Applejack replied, still cringing. "And a good shot of them too…"

" _What_!?" Rarity shrieked before breaking her connection to the bag, leaving Twilight alone to try pulling it away from the Imp while she rushed over to the picture.

"Rarity! Wait!" The alicorn cried as she began struggling with pulling the bag.

The white unicorn quickly picked up the picture using her magic and gasped in shock at the sight of her raised white rump in it, she quickly turned to Jerry with a vicious look in her eyes.

" _You_! You took this while I was sleeping, didn't you!?" she accused.

"Maybe…" Jerry shrugged with a cheeky grin and a chuckle.

"Why you…!?" Rarity growled as her anger flared.

Jerry chuckled some more. "Ooh, somepony's touchy…" he remarked before he gave the bag one more good thrust, allowing him to break it out of Twilight's magical hold and cause the Princess to fall on her face. "Well, if you want to attack me so badly…"

In a flash he opened the bag and raised it over his head, tossing the contents of it, the Mane Six's tails, out in the process. All six of them fell in the cauldron and slowly sank into it. Everypony gasped.

"Our tails!" Twilight exclaimed.

The liquid in the cauldron gained a rainbow-like shimmer before Jerry took a jug and scooped up some of it. "…You'll have to attack me when I'm like _this_!" The imp finished before drinking up all of the potion and tossing the jug aside.

Jerry's body shook for a little while, filling the ponies with dread and anticipation before he started to glowed with intense red light. Then his body suddenly started to grow in size, pretty soon he went from a little shrimp to something that was even bigger then Lord Tirek was when he was at his full power, made them all look like ants to him. Everypony gasped in shock and horror as they looked up at him.

The imp laughed a booming laugh. "Ha! That's right! Now _I'm_ the giant and _you losers_ … are the shrimps!" he spat as he lifted his foot and prepared to squish them.

"Twilight…" Rainbow said, tensely as they all shook in fear. Twilight quickly put a squared shaped force field around them all just as the imp stomped on them. Jerry continued to stomp on the area they were on and with each hit the force field, along with the girls inside, snuck further into the ground. When the now giant imp finally stopped and the force field broke, the Mane Six all saw that they were half way into the ground.

"Wow, that was one tough force field!" Pinkie remarked.

Jerry growled. "Darn you…" he hissed. "Now come here!"

The imp bent down and attempted to grab them but Twilight quickly teleported them all out of the square shaped hole and appeared right behind Jerry, who quickly turned around.

"Come back here, little ponies!" Jerry said, mocking as he turned and tried to grab them again before they scattered.

Rainbow quickly flew up to him. "Hey! Pick on somepony your own size ya jerk!"

Jerry glared at her, annoyed. "Shut it," he said quickly before flicking her away.

The girls watched their friend fly through the air and over their heads before landing somewhere else.

"Rainbow!" Applejack called out.

"Aw, whatcha gonna do about it, ponies? After all; _I'm_ a _giant_ , I'm big and strong and your all _small_ and _weak_ ," Jerry said, coldly.

Twilight looked up at him, narrowed eyed. "There's more to being strong then having a big body!" she said.

"She's right! You may be big but you're still a big _bully_!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Not to mention you're still the same, little, _pervert_ on the _inside_!" Rarity added, venomously.

Jerry gasped, insulted. "How _dare_ little insects like _you_ talk to me that way!" he exclaimed. "Now you'll _pay_!"

The enraged imp struck the ground with his fist, knocking them all off their hooves and onto the grassy ground.

"Hey!" he heard someone yell out. The imp turned to see Rainbow flying towards him again. "Leave them alone!"

Before Jerry could react, Rainbow slammed her two front hooves into his cheek and knocked him back a bit, nearly knocking him over in the process. She backed up before he could swat her away while the others started to stand up.

"Uh, anypony have any idea on how were supposed to stop him!?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know if we _can_ , that varmint's sixty feet tall!" Applejack remarked, nervous.

"Hmm… more like fifty-nine or fifty-five, hard to tell." Pinkie observed with squinted eyes. "Either way, he's still kinda short for a giant."

"Hey!" Jerry exclaimed, insulted. "Why you… I'm going to crush you all to bits!"

Jerry began to furiously pound the spots where they were standing on, though he kept messing since they kept running around before he could hit them. Twilight and Rarity tried blasting him with magical beams but that didn't seem to do much either.

"Hey! Cut that out! That tickles!" The imp said, laughing a bit.

"Oh… we're doomed…" Fluttershy gulped.

"No! There's always a way!" Twilight assured them. "Remember; the bigger they are… the harder they fall!"

Just after she said that she quickly flew up into the air with a 'yelp!' before Jerry could step on the spot she stood on. She quickly joined Rainbow Dash in the sky.

"More like… the bigger they are… the harder they hit." The cyan Pegasus pointed out.

Fluttershy joined them up in the air next. "And I don't know _how_ we're supposed to get him to fall…" she admitted, worried.

The princess looked at the angry and giant sized imp with narrowed as and suddenly remembered how much he wobbled when Rainbow Dash hit him earlier. Her eyes then lit up with an idea.

"That's it!" she cried.

"Uh… what's it?" Rainbow Dash asked, not getting it.

"Follow my lead." Twilight told them as she flew ahead. While a bit confused, the other two Pegasi soon began to follow as they flew around and around Jerry, who attempted to grab them but missed every time.

"Hey! Hold still, will ya!?" he yelled, annoyed.

"Applejack! Pinkie Pie! Quick! Hit the back of his legs!" Twilight called out.

"On it!" Applejack saluted. "Come on, Pinks."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered as she followed Applejack over to the back of Jerry's legs.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jerry demanded before Applejack bucked one of his legs with her own hind legs and Pinkie chomped on the other one, for what reason nopony knew. "Ow!"

"Ok girls, move in!" Twilight called out to Rainbow and Fluttershy as she swerved hard, with the other two following behind, before getting to the back of the imp and pushing his back with their front hooves. This, plus the pain he was feeling in the back of his legs, made the imp move forward.

"Whoa… whoa!" he said, beginning to become unbalanced.

"Rarity!" Twilight yelled.

Understanding what she was aiming to do, Rarity nodded and levitated a large, fallen tree in front of Jerry.

With that, the forward momentum he was feeling caused Jerry to trip right over the log and begin falling down to the ground with a scream. He soon landed face first into the earth with a thunderous 'thud' that made everything and everypony jump.

Everypony waited for a bit to see if he was gonna get back up, but he appeared to be completely out cold, much to their relief.

"Yes! We did it!" Pinkie cheered.

"Nice work everypony." Twilight congratulated them as she, Rainbow and Fluttershy floated back down.

"Oh yeah, we rule." Rainbow said, proudly.

"So… now that we've beaten him, how do we get our tails back?" Applejack pointed out, causing everypony to be saddened by the reminder.

Twilight then remembered Jerry's cauldron with his potion inside and quickly got an idea. "I think I might know a way…" she admitted as she trotted over to it. "Hold on."

The others all watched curiously as Twilight stood before the cauldron and added a few more ingredients to it that she found lying around as well as zap it with some magic and drop a strand of her mane into it, along with a strand that she plucked from each of her friends, much to their discomfort.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rainbow complained as she and the others rubbed their manes.

Twilight simply poured a cup of the potion into six cups and levitated five of them over to her friends.

"Just take a sip of this and you'll see," she assured them.

After exchanging glances, the others decided to trust that Twilight knew what she was doing and each took a sip of it, along with the Princess of Friendship herself. The cups all dropped to the ground once they were all finished and at first, nothing had happened.

"Uh… is something supposed to happen?" Rainbow pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different…" Applejack added.

"Wait for it…" Twilight began before they each began to feel something strange happening to them.

They each felt their tail bones wiggle and shake inside of them as well as feel something grow and begin making it's way to the tip of them. Eventually, a bulge on the back of each of their dresses as something tried to break through and after a little effort and pushing the girls each managed to get their individual and fully restored tails to pop out and wiggle around.

"Yes!" Rainbow cheered.

"Our tails!" Fluttershy said, happily. "They're back!"

"Yay! Our tails are back! Our tails are back!" Pinkie exclaimed, using her restored tail to bounce around back and forth. "Tail party!"

"Oh thank goodness…" Rarity said relieved as she raised her rump and wagged her tail around happily. "I shall never part with it again!"

"But… _how_?" Applejack asked Twilight, smiling but confused.

"I modified Jerry's growth potion to get it to regrow our tails to their former length." Twilight explained. "It was all a matter of adjusting a few ingredients, charging it with a certain amount, like say… 20% and…"

"Oh boy, here comes the boring part…" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Twilight looked annoyed but continued anyway. "Bottom-line… it worked, and our tails are back."

"Yeah, thanks to you, Twi." Applejack smiled as the others all voiced their agreements.

"It wasn't just _me_ this time, it was _all_ of us." Twilight told them, sweetly.

Pinkie then glanced at the fallen Jerry. "Uh… what about _him_?" she inquired as they all turned to him with unsure and sour looks on their faces.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I say we _punish_ this scoundrel for what he did to us!" Rarity declared.

"Yeah! Let's clobber him… _again_!" Rainbow added.

"Um… can't it be something… _less_ violent?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Oh, I think I got an idea for a punishment that will fit him." Twilight smirked as she turned to the cauldron and zapped it with another bolt of magic before scooping some into a cup, levitating it over to Jerry's ear and poured it in.

His body glowed brightly for a second before he started to regain consciousness again, course he didn't know he was glowing at first and simply snarled at the six.

"You! Why I oughtta…!" he began to threaten them before finally noticing what was happening to his body. "Hey! What's… _no_!"

A bright flash then went off and the six covered their eyes, when they finally opened them they all looked down at the imp who was now the same size he was _before_ he drank the potion, much to his horror and dismay.

" _No_! Not _this_ again!" he exclaimed.

"Let me guess; you adjusted the potion again?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Yep, and that's not all…" The alicorn revealed.

"No… No! I can't be short again! I won't! Oh… this couldn't get any worse!" The imp despaired before he suddenly felt an odd feeling.

Then, in another flash, Jerry felt his body shrink and saw everything and everypony around him grew till they all looked like super giants to him. He looked and saw that he was even smaller then he was before, like the same size as an apple.

Pinkie leaned down to him, smiling a knowing smile. "You were saying?" she asked.

"Oh…" Jerry moaned loudly before promptly sobbing like a newborn baby.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
